moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Fan Ideas
This is the page in which anyone could list out their ideas of . Think it's too hard to get spawn pads? Well, this is the page for you! Editing Space Horses They should add the Horse. The horse is able to be tamed by giving apples or cookies, which is given by placing the cookie near the horse's mouth and LMB. Horses can be killed, which gives you 300 Gold. Horses are really fast, and if they are attacked, they can deal little damage. Horses can be useful because you can ride it. When you ride the horse, it's just to get place to place, not to chase anyone. If you want to go faster, you can ride the horse, but you can't attack anything. The horses can cross water without the current. -The North Face Woodchipper The woodchipper is a sharp bow and arrow. It is like a regular bow, except it can destroy buildings, damage and range are decreased. The woodchipper is useful for destroying enemy turrets and other defenses. It is gotten in the same tiers as the shield and great hammer and hunting bow. It takes 1 stone and 1 wood to shoot. -Also The North Face Auto-Traps The same things as pit traps, really, but they do 15 damage every second and one can only eat food once every 5 seconds. Kills auto-healers pretty well. -Guess who it is? The North Face Again Hidden Inferno The hidden Inferno is like Clash Royale. Once it is in enemy range, it will fire at them. But if not, will stay invisible. Enemies can only hit the tower when the tower is shooting at it. The more one eats cookies, the more damage it does. Does only 5 damage in the start and grows to 10, 15, and max is 20. If they eat food, it will increase to 60 damage per second. -The North Face Muffin This food can heal all health, but can only be eaten once every ten seconds. It can be chosen between cookie. Potions (any type) There should be potions to like boost up. For example, a rage potion which gives increased attack and faster speed for a limited time, potion of poison where you coat your weapon with poison, potion of God where you get boosted defense but lower attack damage etc. It’ll be cool to have something like this. Of course, you may have to either craft or buy it with gold. Idea- Lolztube2004 or InFeRnO X for those who know me in game. Ballista A powerful building that looks like a giant Crossbow that shoots bolts at enemies. Bolts will do 50 damage and will be an upgrade from the turret at Age 9. Costs 400 wood and 50 stone to make. Idea- DanielTheWeeb Sabre Sabres are like the katana, but deal 15 damage on foot, but 30 damage while on horseback. unlocked at age 10. Sorry for it being so short, Idea-HeatedChocolate. Builder hat Builder hat costs 8,000 gold. It decreases 50% resources cost. For example, Turret costs 100 wood and uhhhhhh......... 75 stone. -Moomoo369 Anti-hacks *time limit: to switching hats and a limit to hats you own. if hats are bought out of stock within 0.5 seconds it deletes all hats and makes it so that you cannot use any *shame wings: it detects wether food appears in hands and if it doesn't 5 times it will make it so that the hacker will not be able to use food at all in all servers (including sandbox and normal)for a month and then the hacker will stop hacking *weapon switching delays: the delay is 1 second but 2 seconds in sandbox.only applies with weapons and not food. *nonspike hat: if 4 spikes are placed at the same time the game will prevent them from placing any more buildings for 2 weeks -azureminergirl25 Amplification Hat (azureminergirl25's name idea) I don't know what to call it, but it would be a hat which makes you deal 20% more damage but the damage you recieve is also increased by 20%. This hat would be great for faster people like people with daggers. -incorrect The Escape Plan This would be a weapon in the secondary slot. When active, you get +1% speed for every 3 health you're missing. When the weapon is active, you also take 20% more damage. The Escape Plan does 20 damage as it is more of a utility, and farms one resource point per hit. -incorrect Trident Tridents are weapons that can be unlocked at ___ Age, preferably ubgradeable from another weapon. They hit 3 quick times in a row upon clicking once. They beat they hit is “badaboom”, and then the weapon retreats. I guess the damage could be like 15,20,15, dealing 50 total damage. The weapon would take around 1.5 seconds(or more) till it hits again- enough time to heal. However, each hit deals a bit of knockback, so I’m order for all hits to land, you should be around dagger-range. When equipped with the Bull Helmet, and a Ruby+ trident, the trident should be a 1-shot kill, when close enough. You can still evade this by healing fast enough. Tridents gain 1 material per hit, so 3 material per swing. They have medium range, like between short sword and katana, and overall is a pretty powerful weapon. ~Kytonlee Hoe/Scythe The Hoe is a weapon that deals medium damage, has medium range, gathers a medium amount of resources, and has a medium swing rate. It deals 30 damage, attacks as fast as the short sword, and gathers 3 resources per hit. You also run a bit faster than holding an axe. Overall, I’d say it’s a “mediocre” weapon, and if I missed out on anything, just edit it. I think MOOMOO.io should also have a “ghost cape” that when paired with the hoe and the assassin’s hood or hat, you automatically switch to the “grim reaper full set”. The textures of the hoe change to the “scythe”, and the assassin’s hat gets renamed the Reaper’s hood and the ghost cape gets called the “Tattered Cloak”. The Ghost Cape’s texture gets a new texture and the cape is all ripped, like one of scarecrow’s outfit from Injustice 2. The Grim Reaper’s advantages, when the full set is on, is that you are invisible when standing AND moving. You cannot eat food, but the cape quickly heals you over time, like you heal 10 health per millisecond. The Scythe(basically the new name of the hoe when the full set is on) will do 60 damage and will have a shadow-texture to it. It gathers 6 material per hit, but has the same attack rate and same range. The grim reaper has 150 total health. When damaged, the grim reaper isn't invisible for half a second. When you attack, you aren’t invisible. You can walk through anything, without being affected by the structure. Oh I forgot to mention, the hoe deals medium damage to structures, but the scythe does twice the damage to structures. I might add on to this idea, cuz all of its components are in my notebook. ~also by Kytonlee Weasel Hat The weasel hat costs 14000 gold. It boosts your speed, and makes you take less damage. The effects are based on how people think of weasels as sneaky and slippery. They also think of them as evil people, but this is not represented. ~ Enhanced Pit Trap I think I know how to stop autohealers. From a hacker’s perspective, I learned the way of the hax! For every bit of damage you receive, you auto heal. Based on this information, I thought of an awesome idea: Enhanced Pit Trap! This pit trap acts like a regular pit trap, but anything stuck in it receives 1 damage just as fast as a spike could possibly attack. With this super fast amount of damage being dealt, autoheal would prob last a few seconds before the clown hat kicks in. Unlocked after unlocking the turret. Costs 40 wood and 30 stone. This idea is just legit. It looks like a pit trap with a very small spike/triangle in the middle. I’m general, it’s a hybrid of spike and trap. ~Kytonlee Ultimate katana Does the same damage as the Katana, but when you hit a Player, there is a chance to get the Shame! Hat forced onto them. The Ultimate Katana has a 75% chance to force it onto that Player and an effect that lasts 7.5 seconds longer. ~turtleeee111 Amethyst Weapons This weapons' primary color is purple and secondary color is gray.Comes after from Emerald Weapons Amethyst Toolhammer hits for 65 damage Amethyst Axe hits for 69 damage Amethyst Short sword hits for 70 damage Amethyst Dagger hits for 60 damage Amethyst Bat Hits for 58 damage Amethyst Polearm Hits for 73 damage Amethyst Stick Hits for 25 damage Amethyst Hunting Bow hits for 55 damage Amethyst Crossbow hits for 60 damage Amethyst Repeater crossbow hits 60 damage and can shoot triple arrows from one shot Amethyst Musket hits 73 damage and can shoot two musket balls at a time Amethyst Hammer hits for 40 damage Amethyst Shield can be swung to deal 20 damage and makes 75% of damage ignored Amethyst Mc Grabby steals 500 golds from enemies Amethyst Weapons ability: speed is multiplied by 2 and when you hit an enemy, it slows your targets Longsword This weapon branches from Short Sword, the same age as katana. Normally does 37.5 damage to both player and sturctures(normal 37.5, gold 40.7, diamond 43.7) . have an attack speed of 0.3 seconds, and range of a katana. Although this might sound like a less damage katana, it have the passive ability to parry attacks (each player attack delt to the wielder have a 25% chance of completely nullifying the damage of the attack, can also nullify projectiles, but not spike or environment based damage). The chance of parrying attacks is dependent on the opponement's weapon attack speed. For example, daggers have a high attack speed, thus, the chance of parrying each attack decreases (~10-15%, making daggers more viable in combat), while against a polearm player, the chance increases (~35-40%, which, interestingly, might be a solution to the insta-killers), and a person with longsword (or with any weapon with attack speed like it), the chance defaults to 25%. Farms 1 resource per hit. Another interesting idea (this is not "officially" part of the weapon I suggested) I have about this weapon is that, whenever the weapon increases in tier (normal, gold, diamond, ruby), the damage output of this weapon stays the same (normal 37.5, gold 37.5, diamond 37.5, etc), but the chance of parrying increases 5% per each "transition" between tiers. -Noel2222 Hands This weapon branches from the Tool Hammer. The hands' swing rate is three times that of daggers, but it does 1 damage per hit. It also only gathers a single resource per hit. Ruby hands, however, do 100 damage. Diamond hands still do 1 though. Why? Because EXPUNGED -MeSayHi ...this is probably gonna get deleted -YugoSchkväsnien Opuses opuses are books that you get from completing achievments, there would be an achievment list for that. each mission to complete those achievments have some requirment, for example, a mission has ordered you to kill 100 by using pit-traps and spike, you will get an opus whistl completing it, and the use of the opus. you can use it to enchant any items you have for example if you win an opus you will have the abilty to upgrade a wall. and to upgrade the wall you'll choose what to upgrade in its statistics (health, size, resource needed-to-build, etc...)